


I love you in the dark

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Hades is a man, Hades is a woman, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This For Me, I did it mainly because I couldn't decide on M/M or F/F or F/M, Implied Mpreg, Lesbian Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Persephone is a man, Persephone is a woman, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, awkward hades, enjoy, gods change forms all the time in greek mythology, greek soulmates, here be porn, it might be confusing, so I decided they would go boy-girl-boy-girl, so I was like ALL THE SHIPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: The epic love story of Hades and Persephone
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 15





	1. A dog named Spotty

**Author's Note:**

> the tags explain

You know her. Her name has not been forgotten. She, who walks amongst the long grass in the fields of Elysium. The queen of the dead, Hades.

Hades robes brushed past the long heads of wheat, many souls bowed in acknowledgement as the queen passed them by. The dead knew Hades to be kind and unlike any of the stories. She was noble and just. The fields of Elysium are full of the dead.

Along the edges of the underworld a young man named Persephone climbed. His hair of deep red full of life set him apart from the grey spirits of the dead. He was a skilled climber and soon crossed the border into the land of the dead. Souls whispered amongst themselves in shock at the young man’s presence. Many Heroes had tried to cross the treacherous border and none had come so far. 

Hades paused in her walk through the fields. She looked up to the west border where the Acheron river ran. Someone had crossed it. 

Persephone observed the land of the dead. Souls fluttered anxiously around him muttering amongst themselves. A few spoke to him, and told him to go home. Persephone politely ignored the suggestion. He suddenly saw what he came for and quickly followed the soul. 

Hades arrived at the edge of Asphodel’s fields. There was a boy carrying the soul of a puppy and walking beside him was the soul of a dog. Hades looked again and recognised the boy was an immortal. A young one. 

“What are you doing here?” Hades surprises herself by voicing her thoughts instead of just banishing the boy. 

Persephone jumped and froze, the puppy’s soul whined and hid its face in Persephone’s tunic. A woman stood a little way off, she was wearing deep green robes and was clearly not dead. “Umm” Persephone began unsure of himself. He had not thought another living person would also have come to the underworld; she must be quite strong. 

Maybe she was a druid, “are you a druid?” He asked, or maybe she was a nymph? Persephone hoped the nymph was not going to cause him any trouble in retrieving the dog souls. He took her silence for a no. 

Hades blinked. The boy did not know who she was. He must be very young. He had not answered her question. She cleared her throat.

“What are you doing here?” Hades repeated. 

The boy laughed slightly, he was probably nervous. Maybe he had recognised Hades, and was just chancing his arm. Like trying to retrieve the souls of dead animals. “Heh, just taking a walk?” the boy said. He was definitely chancing his arm. 

Hades advanced on the boy, who jumped back and suddenly leapt over the Acheron river. Hades couldn’t help but gasp. If he fell in she doubted the young immortal would survive it’s waters. 

The soul of the dog tried to follow the young immortal, but the dog missed the rocky shore and fell into the Acheron. Hades felt dread come over her. The Acheron was not a kind river and the dog soul belonged in the Asphodel Meadows. Hades quickly followed the dog into the river, she swam into the depths and retrieved the dog soul bringing it back.

Persephone heard a splash in the river and turned around to see the woman swimming in the Acheron, the river of pain, to rescue the dog soul. “What are you doing?!” he shouted down to her. 

Did she not know that the rivers in the underworld were deadly? She would die!


	2. Three puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone brings a soul back from the dead. Hades is like *nervous laugh* WTF??

Persephone almost jumped into the river to save the nymph but she was back on the other side of the river usering the dog soul safely into the Asphodel Meadows. 

Persephone came to the conclusion that she must be a Nymph of the Meadows some sort of guardian. And then she looked back at Persephone, her angry eyes boring into his. Persephone ran. 

Hades deposited the soul of the dog far away from the Acheron river, the poor thing was trembling. She looked back at the boy, furious. 

Persephone clutched the puppy’s soul and ran quickly back to the lush forest. He did not know why but the look of rage on the nymph’s face had scared him. Persephone imagined he could hear her pursuing him or the guards of the underworld or something. 

He ran as fast as he could back to where the dead bodies of a dog and puppy lay. Two puppies nudged at their mother’s still body. Peresephone crashed through the forest startilling the puppies who whimpered. 

Persephone quickly dropped the puppy’s soul onto it’s small dead body. But the puppy soul fell useless to the ground. Persephone tried again frustrated, why was it not working? He held his hand over the soul and body and pushed.

Hades watched the boy leave the underworld. To her surprise the boy managed to hold onto the puppy soul and take it with him to the living. Few were able to carry a soul from the dead. The boy was strong. Hades brushed past irritation, she knew that even if the young immortal found the puppy’s body, the soul would not live again. And then she felt a push. 

Peresephone smiled, he had done it, he had brought a soul back to life. He may not have been able to save the mother but he had saved the puppy. 

The small dogs woofed happily and climbed over Persephone. He laughed petting them, letting the curious animals nose at him.

A sudden darkness fell over the forest Persephone froze clutching the newly revived puppy close. 

“She’s behind me isn’t she” he whispered to the other two puppies, one looked at Persephone with sad eyes making Peresephone want to coo. 

“What did you do?!” the angry Nymph shouted.

Hades appeared in the forest, the immortal boy had done the impossible, he had brought a soul back from the dead. 

Who was this boy? What sort of god was he? The boy was kneeling beside the torn body of the dog Hades had personally fished from the river Acheron. The dog had clearly died in labour. 

Hades could feel the missing puppy’s soul resting in the body the boy was clutching to his chest. He was a very foolish boy. 

Persephone bowed remorsefully at the angry Asphodel Nymph “I’m sorry. Sorry but I had to try.” 

Peresephone peeked up through his eyelashes at the angry Nymph. He hoped she would be swayed; he knew he was handsome and with some luck maybe he could win over the lady. 

Hades looked down at the pretty god. She felt the moment the three fates realised a soul had been taken from the underworld. 

Hades did not like the fates. They were very obnoxious and liked to gossip far too much. Hades knew they would be coming to the forest to see who had brought a soul from the dead. Hades swept the boy under her shadows taking the young immortal and the puppies to the underworld.

Persephone thought he heard a rustle of wings approaching the forest before the Nymph drew shadows close and he stumbled landing in a field of wheat.


	3. Male or Female? Both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone tries puppy eyes on the god of death. Hades is like oh shit I found my soulmate.

Persephone immediately knew he was back in the land of the dead due to the souls roaming the field and talking amongst themselves. Pershephone guessed that this must be the fields of Elysian. Persephone did not understand how a Nymph could force a god to the underworld, even an Asphodel Nymph. 

“You are a very stupid boy” the Nymph said picking up a puppy and petting it “the fates almost saw us. They will be spinning stories for weeks now” she continued. Persephone felt completely blindsided. “Anyway” the Nymph said “you should not have done that. Now the puppies will have to remain here”.

“What?” Peresephone did not understand the Nymph. 

She sighed “you don’t get it do you? They are a part of the underworld now”. As though to prove her point the dog soul appeared running through the wheat field to her pups. The puppies happily greeted their mother, the puppy Peresephone held wiggled and whined until he let it go to it’s mother. 

Persephone frowned still sitting on the ground “but they are alive, their bodies are here” he pointed out, surely they could go back? The Nymph drew shadows around them again and took Persephone and the dog family back to the Asphodel Meadows. 

“Animal or human souls don’t do well in the land of the living once they are dead. Even if you are a god.” The Nymph explained “See” she said pointing to a spot on the dead puppy. “It's soul has been marked because you put it back in its body” she brought the puppy closer to Persephone “ see how the body has begun to break down?” the Nymph ran her hand over a mark on the puppies fur, “even if I let you keep the puppy, it would not live the half life you gave it very long and it would suffer horribly” Peresphone watched the Nymph closely “you are a young immortal, if you define yourself by taking souls the fates will not be kind” She spoke knowingly. 

Persephone noticed the lady’s arm band and a slim golden band amongst her dark hair. And then he realised, an immortal who was living and who could call a god to the underworld who wove shadows she must be- “ I thought you were a man” Peresephone blurted before blushing at his rude statement. Ashamed Peresphone kicked at the ground Hades- because she could only be Hades- raised her eyebrows at Persephone and he shied back slightly embarrassed.

“I am a god. I can be what I want to be” she said slowly as though Persephone were an idiot because he really was stupid afterall he was also a god. 

“Oh yeah um yeah me too” Persephone rambled feeling his face heat. Persephone let her features smooth, her red hair fell over her shoulders, her body rounded she blinked shyly up at the god of death. 

Hades sucked in a sharp breath as the young immortal changed slightly. Hades did not gasp because it was not surprising for a god to change form. Hades gasped because he changed with the young immortal. His dark hair became short. His shoulders broader, his legs longer. Hades started down at the young immortal. Why had he changed along with her? Who was she?

“Who are you?” Hades voiced his thoughts.

Persephone looked up at the handsome god. He was as handsome as a man as he was beautiful as a woman. Persephone was unsure why that made her feel things. “Umm” she tried “I’m the goddess of Spring?” Peresephone found herself smiling at the god of death. 

Hades stared at the child of Spring. He again drew shadows around them taking them both from the underworld. 

Persephone found herself in a field of flowers. She quickly realised she was alone. “Hades!” Persephone shouted not sure why she suddenly felt abandoned. Pereshone didn't understand why he felt that he needed to find the god of death. But he did, he needed to speak with her again. 

Hades watched from the shadows as the young immortal cried for her in the field of flowers. The child had changed again. Hades did not need to look, she already knew she also had changed. Hades did not know why she was linked to the boy. But she was. Troubled Hades slipped back into the shadows vanishing into the underworld. 

Peresphone gasped turning quickly to face a small grove amongst the flowers. She didn’t know why but somehow she just knew that Hades had been there. Frustrated, Peresphone shouted for Hades to come back.


	4. Narcissus and Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone breaks into the underworld again. Hades is like *eye twitch*

Peresphone tried to find an entrance to the underworld again. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find it. Last time she had been able to follow the soul’s of the dog and puppy as she had seen them die. Peresphone did not want to kill any creature and it was difficult to find something on the point of death in order to follow them to the underworld. 

Saddened Peresphone decided she would just have to wait. 

Oneday the young immortal was resting in a forest. Peresphone loved to see the different forest animals and watch over the plant life. He was after the god of spring. Persephone was resting in a tree when he overheard a commotion in the forest. Curious the young god looked down. 

There were two young immortals by the small pond below the tree. The boy, probably a hunter, was looking at his reflection in the pond. He was saying “beautiful” while stroking his cheek. The nymph girl was clutching at the boy's arm and shouting “BEAUTIFUL” at him. Persephone recognised the nymph as Echo, a young talkative nymph recently cursed by the goddess Hera. 

She didn’t know how she knew but Peresphone knew the boy was on the verge of death. Concerned Peresphone came down from the tree, causing the pond to ripple. The boy immediately became agitated saying “no don't go” the nymph girl sobbed repeating back the boy’s words with anguish. Peresphone approached them cautiously, the nymph looked up at Persephone crying. 

Persephone gently took the nymph’s hand away from the young immortal boy causing him to slump further down. As he had suspected, the nymph had been sharing her immortality with him, draining herself. 

Peresephone looked sadly at the crying nymph “it won’t save him,” he said “you will both die” the nymph repeated back “save him, will die” Peresephone thought quickly as the two immortals faded slowly. And then he did something that he knew was not right, but he couldn’t help feeling sorry for Echo and her friend. 

Persephone changed the two immortals into flowers just as the path to the underworld opened as they died. The boy whispered one last “beautiful” at his reflection which the girl echoed but she made the word beautiful, sound like thank you. 

Persephone followed the path into the underworld. He had a god to find. 

Persephone crossed the river Acheron this time by boat. And when he arrived at the gates of the river Styx, there were three dogs guarding the gate. Persephone recognised the three dogs, they were the puppies Hades had brought here. The god of the dead had been right, the dogs' exposure to Persephone’s immortality had changed them. Persephone laughed as the dogs licked at him clearly happy to see him again “hey hey, woah” Peresephone laughed at the enthusiastic dogs. Persephone petted the dogs. He knew exactly which dog was the puppy whose soul he had carried from the underworld. He rubbed the dogs fur and noticed a small collar, BER had been engraved on the collar, he wondered what it meant.

“You are here again” a voice echoed powerfully and Peresephone startled badly. 

Hades sat on his throne two immortals were dying. And then they did not. Hades looked up and felt a familiar presence enter the underworld in their stead. The child of Spring. 

Hades sighed. Peresphone was persistent. He'd give him that. After Hades had first met the young immortal and discovered that they were linked, Hades was ashamed to admit that he hid. Hades was not used to interacting with anyone outside of the occasional wandering human or animal. He mainly spoke with the dead. His conversations with Zeus and Poseidon tended to lean more towards shouting matches. And Hades hadn’t really spoken to any one from Olympus for centuries. Apart from that one time with the fates, Hades liked to pretend that didn't happen. Most immortals were too afraid to venture to the underworld.

And here the child of Spring was. Playing with the guard dogs. Hades was unimpressed with the vicous hounds Cer, Ber, and Us. Although Hades was not surprised, after all Peresphone had played the key role in bringing the dogs to the underworld and changing them from just dogs to immortal beings. Young immortals were powerful and a danger to themselves. 

Persephone jumped to her feet quickly facing the woman just inside the gates. Hades was wearing green robes again, her dark hair fell in rich curls over the brown skin of her shoulders. Hades did not seem happy to see Peresephone, which Peresephone felt was unfair. Had Hades not missed Persephone? Had she not noticed how hard Peresephone had tried to enter the underworld? Did Hades not care? Had she not felt the same deep ache in her heart that Persephone had? that had stayed since Hades had left her alone in the field of flowers? 

“Did you miss me?” Not voicing her insecurities Peresphone grinned broadly at the goddess of death. Hades sniffed ignoring the question and called the dogs to her “Cerberus”. Peresphone tried not to gape, Hades had named the puppies?! (Hades had named them spotty???!) Hades cleared her throat. “I see you have stabilized your power?” Peresephone blinked unsure what Hades was hinting at before she realised the goddess was referring to when the young immortal had first come to the underworld and the strange occurrence in the Asphodel Meadows. 

“Oh. Yes.” Persephone said “I have matured.” she blushed, wrapping her red hair around a finger “Sorry about before. Um thank you for keeping the puppies?” Persephone gestured at the dogs sitting dutifully by the goddess “Ber is very happy to have his siblings.”Persephone grinned and Ber immediately perked his ears at the sound of his name. Peresephone laughed “I think ‘spotty’ is a very nice name for them”. 

Hades did not blush. It was just very warm near the Acheron river. Speaking of.. “Purple flowers” Hades murmured, reaching down to the banks of the river where small purple flowers had begun to grow. 

“Ah. Um. Um.” Persephone began to say following Hades “Well these immortals-”

“Were dying” Hades cut Persephone off sharply “and you saved them” she turned her angry eyes to Peresphone who shuffled her feet guilty. 

“I felt sorry for them.” she defended “Echo was so upset and the boy- it wasn’t his fault he was cursed-”

“Narcissus” Hades cut her off again “his name was Narcissus.” Peresephone nodded but before she could continue the Acheron river changed and an image of the forest Peresphone had just been in appeared. The small pond where Echo and Narcissus had died was now covered in the purple flowers Peresphone had turned the two immortals into. Hades and Persphone watched as the three fates flew into the scene chattering loudly. The three sisters began to speak of Narcissus’ vanity and Echo’s unrequited love weaving a cruel tale of the two immortals. “That’s not what happened” Peresphone protested and the fates paused as though they could hear her. 

Hades quickly banished the image turning away Acheron river. She seemed unsettled, “it wasn't like that!” Peresphone said again “they were friends and what the Olympians did to them was wrong-”

“You have been discovered” Hades interrupted looking at Persephone with her dark earthly eyes. “I cannot stop the fates weaving”


	5. Hades has a baby duck embroided handkercheif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date

“They don’t know it was me who changed Echo and Narcissus!”

Hades held up a purple flower from the river “I can feel your power here child of Spring” the flowers were leaking Peresphone’s immortality like perfume. “It is obvious you saved them”. With that Hades went through the gates. Peresphone followed her and the dogs followed Peresphone. “I don't understand, why are you upset?” Peresphone asked. Hades did not answer, the goddess of death radiated silent anger. But as Persephone followed after her, she couldn't help thinking that the queen was very beautiful. 

Hades led Peresphone to the Mourning fields. There was a patch of ground covered in purple Narcissus and Echo flowers. Hades paused looking at the flowers before she suddenly did something that made Peresphone’s nose sting slightly. And then the two immortals, Narcissus and Echo were there and they began to talk to each other happily. 

A soft cloth was pressed to Peresphone nose. She blinked up at Hades who was holding a handkerchief to Peresphone’s nose. “I apologize,” Hades said. Peresphone took the handkerchief. “I did not think,” Hades said half raising a hand before letting it drop. Peresphone didn’t know what to say, her heart was currently trying to jump out of her chest and her stomach felt very peculiar as though Peresphone was nervous or something. Peresphone felt nervous. The handkerchief had tiny baby ducks embroidered on it. 

Ber jumped up against Peresphone’s leg startling him and saved Peresphone from having to come up with a response. Peresphone just knew his face was an embarrassing pink. He petted Ber and slipped the handkerchief into his tunic. 

Hades watched the immortal change into a male form. The form reminded him of when he had first seen the child of Spring leaping about Asphodel and stealing away across the Acheron. Peresphone laughed at the dogs Cerberus, bending down and playing with them. Cer tugged on Peresphone’s tunic exposing the side of his chest well toned muscle and- Hades snapped his eyes away shaking his head “dark thoughts,” Hades muttered to himself.

Peresphone looked up at the sound of Hades voice “what did you say-oh” Peresphone stared at Hades. He’d only seen the god of death once before. Hades was as handsome as a man as she was beautiful as a woman. Forms did not really matter much to Perephone but, Hades was really incredibly attractive no matter how he looked but he really should stop looking so stern. It was doing things to Perephone. 

Hades looked back at Peresphone who was practically drooling, eating every inch of Hades with his eyes. It was very unseemly. Hades twitched slightly to the right and Perephone’s eyes followed him. Well. 

Hades knelt beside Peresphone and shadows drew around them leaving the dogs and the underworld behind until they were sitting in a different field full of flowers. Recognising this scene Perephone grabbed onto Hades robes “No don’t go” Peresphone dragged the god of death down on top of him wrapping his legs around Hades “Don’t go”.


	6. Persephone seduces a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn be here

Hades knelt beside Peresphone and shadows drew around them leaving the dogs and the underworld behind until they were sitting in a different field full of flowers. Recognising this scene Perephone grabbed onto Hades robes “No don’t go” Peresphone dragged the god of death down on top of him wrapping his legs around Hades “Don’t go”. 

Hades looked down at Persephone. The god’s red hair was messy, a few flowers had already got caught in the tangled mess. Hades smiled at his soulmate reaching out and brushing a strand of hair away from Peresphone’s face. “I’m not going anywhere, flower”. 

Peresphone stared up at Hades blushing at the compromising position they were currently in. Peresphone thought about untangling his legs from where they were comfortably sitting around Hades waist. But then Peresphone decided to wrap them tighter, Hades grunted and his already dark eyes went darker. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peresphone asked, barely finishing the question before Hades pressed their mouths together biting at Persephone’s lips and licking into his mouth. Again and again and again. Persephone trembled gasping for air and Hades silently relinquished the kiss. Persephone grumbled and pulled Hades back down smashing their mouths together in a messy kiss. 

Hades hands were everywhere but their clothes were still on. Peresphone grumbled further, tugging unhappily at Hades robes. The god of death laughed “do you want me to be naked?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes” Peresphone said “very naked” Peresphone pulled at Hades robes, turning them slightly as he finally got the robes to part revealing dark toned muscles. 

“Very well then” Hades said quietly and Peresphone was pressed into the ground again stripped of his tunic. Peresphone made a breathless gasp as the god of death took him in hand. And then Hades head was between his thighs swallowing Persephone’s dick, gods. “Ahh!” Persephone cried groaning “Ah! Hah!” Hades ran his tongue over the head of Persephone’s dick and Persephone was sure he had just died, his entire body felt surell a thousand pinpricks of pleasure ran over his body again and again and again.

Hades teased at the soft skin of Persephone’s inner thigh with his teeth. And Persephone moaned loudly at the open sky. Hades gently ran his fingers over Perephone’s anus he looked up questioningly at Persephone. “Please” Peresphone whispered hoarsely in response. 

With slick covered fingers Hades circled Persephone's entrance gently pressing a finger inside. Peresphone gasped, reaching out a hand to Hades, which he took and held. “Keep going” Persephone said breathlessly. Hades moved his fingers slowly, in and out, in and out. He crooked his fingers slightly inside Perspehone making him stutter for breath. “Ahh ahh!” Persephone cried grabbing at Hades’ back. Hades eased his fingers out of Persephone and he made a nose like the air had been punched out of his lungs. “Hades” Persephone said and Hades began to fuck into Persephone. They rutted together moaning, kissing. Persephone cried out as he came. Hades pulled out finishing across Persephone’s stomach. Persephone curled against Hades chest tired and he closed his eyes. Hades pressed a kiss to Persephone’s red hair.

The sun was warm on Peresphone’s face as she woke slowly. She was lying in a meadow. She could hear the sound of nymphs playing not too far away. She was alone. Images flashed across Persephone’s mind. Hades pressed him to the ground. A cool finger circled Persephone’s entrance. Their bodies moved as one rutting passionately. Peresphone’s face burned. She was wearing the green robes Hades had worn earlier. They were made of heavy satin and blended in with the shadows. Peresphone realised that the robes shielded her from unwanted eyes. Under the robes she was very naked. 

Standing Peresphone hoped Hades would appear from somewhere. Her tunic lay amongst the flowers. It had been torn. But Hades did not appear and Persephone’s heart sank. She felt sad, abandoned and vulnerable. Sitting back down Peresphone began to cry. The flowers darked around her the shadows drew her near and when Peresphone looked up she was sitting somewhere in the underworld. There were curious souls floating around her murmuring softly. 

Hades appeared among them and swiftly knelt by Peresphone brushing away her tears Hades gathered her close, picking Persephone up in her arms and swept her away to her palace.


	7. Pommegrantes and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has accepted her fate. Persephone is now her girlfriend.

The second time Peresphone woke she was lying naked in a large bed. Sitting up Peresphone noted Hades green robes draped over a chair and that she was still alone. She thought briefly about crying again to get Hades attention but decided that exploring was more important. Putting the green robes back on Persephone left the bedroom and began to sneak around the palace. The robes were quite long on Persephone and would not change to fit him. It irritated Peresphone before he realised he actually liked being swamped in Hades clothes. The robes smelled of the deep woods. 

The palace was large. Made of seamless cool marble colors twisting from grey to white. Peresphone found a garden. The earth here was rich and black, he let his feet sink into the soil enjoying the life he could feel. At the centre of the garden stood a pomegranate tree heavy with red fruit. Peresphone picked a pomegranate peeling it and popping some seeds into his mouth. The pomegranate had a pleasant taste. 

Before Persephone had barely finished his mouthful when there was a flutter of wings. His sharp eyes quickly pinned one of the fates spying on him from the roof opening. The fate squawked and flew away. Persephone tried not to let dread seep in as he remembered Hades warning of the fates. 

Hades found Persephone sitting by the low pool in her inner chambers. The pool's waters ran from the river Cocytus. Hades wondered if Persephone knew. The goddess of Spring had afterall a rather strong inclination towards the underworld. Persephone looked beautiful, her red hair was loose around her shoulders, she was wearing the robes Hades had left. Hades realised that she had fallen in love with Persephone. 

“Hades!” Persephone jumped up and ran to hug Hades. “You took your time” Persephone pouted. Hades laughed and kissed her.

“I am sorry” Hades said, this time Persephone laughed drawing Hades back to the pool. 

“The water here, it seems very familiar, where is it from?” Persephone asked and Hades knew she had been right in thinking Persephone had a strong inclination to the underworld. 

“It runs from the Cocytus river, the river of wailing. It is from the same pool where Narcissus and Echo died”. Hades explained and watched Persephone slowly come to a conclusion.

“Did I make the river?” Persephone said unsure, Hades nodded.

“See the white flowers?” Hades asked pointing at a cluster of small teardrop shaped flowers “when you cried in the meadow, they grew here” 

Persephone looked at Hades, his eyes were wide with surprise, Hades took Persephones face in her hands “I am sorry I left you there” Hades said “It was wrong of me”.

“Why did you leave me alone?” Persephone asked the sadness and vulnerability he had felt in the meadow coming back to him “Why” he asked and a tear fell to the cool marble. Hades drew Persephone into his arms wrapping the shadows around them. 

Persephone looked up from Hades chest. They were in the Mourning fields, he looked around expecting to see Narcissus and Echo, instead Peresphone saw a young human girl standing alone. The human girl seemed sad. “This is Arachne.” Hades said “She died cursed by Athena.” Arachne flinched at Athena’s name “The fates are already weaving her tale.” 

Hades drew the shadows around them again and Peresphone saw another human standing on a hill alone. “This is Electra.” Hades said “she was tricked by mortal men.” Electra was crying quietly. “My furies brought her to me” Hades said and drew the shadows around them again but Peresphone raised her hand and stopped Hades. Surprising the god of death.

“I understand that you are the goddess of death. But why did you not take me with you?” Peresphone asked sadly. Hades was stunned that Persephone had stopped the shadows, she looked at the goddess and wondered how powerful she was. “I didn’t think you would want to come,” Hades said. 

Persephone huffed softley “Show me” she asked. The shadows drew around the couple and took them away. 

Hades took Persephone to a grassland. A woman was dying from a snake bite, her husband was weeping beside her. Hades stood by the woman and offered her hand to the woman’s soul.


	8. Orpheus and Eurydice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes Persephone with him to work. Take your boyfriend to work day.

As Hades and Persephone guided the woman’s soul to the underworld the woman’s husband clutched onto the ends of Persephone's robes and followed them back. 

Hades immediately turned around ready to banish the mortal man “Please let me have the soul of my wife” the man begged. Hades recognised the man had immortal blood.

“Why” Perespone asked the man, surprising Hades again. The man was also surprised.

“I - um I love my Eurydice,” the man said, gesturing to the soul of the woman named Eurydice. 

Hades waited for Persephone to pass her judgement. Peresphone looked questioningly at Hades. She nodded letting Persephone know that she could decide. 

“Prove your love for Eurydice. I see you are a musician” Peresphone said gesturing to the small lyre the man had strapped across his back “sing for Eurydice to guide her soul from the underworld” Persephone challenged. 

So the man, Orpheus sang. But Eurydice’s soul did not go to Orpheus. Instead Eurydice drifted to the fields of Elysium. Orpheus sang louder furiously playing his lyre in desperation. But Eurydice did not join him. She had died and passed across the Styx into the afterlife. 

Orpheus wept. 

“I am sorry” Persephone said to Orpheus “but the dead do not belong among the living” Persephone had learned this when she had brought Ber’s soul back from the underworld. Although the puppy lived he had not been whole there had been something wrong with the puppy. It was why Hades had brought the puppy back. Peresphone also suspected it was why Hades had named Cer Ber and Us ‘spotted’. There was now a permanent mark on the puppies because of Persephone. 

Hades returned Orpheus to the grassland. 

“Flower?” Hades asked “Are you alright?” She looked concerned at Persephone’s sad face. 

“I’ll be okay” Peresphone said “I just feel sad for Orpheus” she turned her face into Hades robes hugging her close. 

Hades was in the Mourning fields when Hermes appeared. “Hades I bring word from Zeus he demands Persephone return to Olympus” Hermes said holding a scroll with a lightning seal from Zeus himself. 

Hades found Persephone talking with Narcissus, Echo, and Arachne by the Lethe river. He paused watching Persephone laugh with the immortal’s souls. Hades tried to memorise every inch of Persephone’s face. 

Persephone heard Hades footsteps and looked up ready to greet him but Persephone’s smile froze at Hades’ somber face. Persephone rushed to him “What’s wrong?” there were tears in Hades’ eyes. Shadows wrapped around the pair.


	9. Hades breaks up with Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is the worst. Angst. Sad Hades.

Hades had brought Persephone to Olympus. Why had Hades brought Persephone to Olympus? The sky nymphs fluttered around the couple laughing and twittering amongst themselves. Persephone saw the three fates standing by a fountain, the three sisters each had a set of deep red wings. “Hades?” Persephone asked “why are we here?” Persephone clutched onto Hades robes he had a bad feeling. A tear fell from Hades onto Persphone’s cheek, surprising him. Hades drew Persephone close and kissed him softly he murmured “forgive me” against Peresephone’s lips before the shadows drew around him and Hades vanished.

“NO!” Persephone cried reaching out to stop the shadows, but they did not listen and the god of death was gone. Persephone gasped in shock. Horror, sinking onto him he fell to his knees crying. The Nymphs fluttered around the weeping god saying “welcome back Persephone!” they draped strings of flowers over Persephone. 

“Persephone!” Zeus said emerging from a cloud “I have rescued you!” Zeus strutted about smiling at the minor goddess. He acted as though he were a hero. Persephone glared hatefully at the god. 

“What have you done?” Persephone said dangerously the nymphs ran away from the angry god, the flowers they had draped over him shriveled and died. Zeus didn’t notice as he complimented the god Dionysus on the cup of wine he was drinking. 

Persephone got to her feet and she briefly made eye contact with the goddess Hera before she walked away from Olympus. 

Hera sucked her teeth. “That girl will bring bad things” Hera said to herself “I’m sure of it”. Aphrodite nodded in agreement “the love story is great” the goddess of love said conversationally startalling Hera. “If I were you Hera, I’d start planning their wedding”. 

Persephone went to the pond of Narcissus and Echo in the forest. The pond was covered in purple Narcissus flowers. Peresphone hated the fates for weaving Echo's name from the flowers. The fates were cruel. Peresphone walked into the water until it reached her waist.

Hades stood up to her waist in the river Acheron. The river of pain. The water was swirling darkly around the goddess. 

“Let me back in” Peresphone said “let me back in!” Peresphone said. 

Hades closed her eyes clutching at the empty water, she felt a heavy pain in her heart. 

“Argh!” Persephone shouted, hitting the water when her calls went unanswered. She slumped in the water and white teardrop flowers began to pepper the water and swaths of purple Narcissus flowers. “Hades!” Perephone cried “Let me back in!”

Hades watched as purple Narcissus flowers and white teardrop flowers began to grow in the Acheron river. The water around Hades grew darker and the goddess sank low, her dark hair rising around her in the water. “Forgive me” she whispered quietly. 

Persephone did not know how long she sat in the Cocytus water wailing for Hades to take her back. But when she could cry no more Persephone rose and began to wander as she walked the grass died, plants shrivelled brown, trees withered, and the lands became barren. 

The fates fluttered nervously in Olympus. “Zeus” Hera said “you have to let Persephone go back to the underworld” she implored the disinterested god “there are no crops, the nymphs have all lost their homes” Zeus ignored the queen. “There are no more VINES for your WINE!” Hera shouted causing Zeus to spill the last of the wine down his tunic. 

Hermes flew quickly to the underworld to ask Hades to allow Persephone back.


	10. The sun god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed Persephone. Spoiler suicidal thoughts.

Persephone was empty. He was empty. A nothingness ate the god from within. He wondered if this was what it was like for Echo and Narcissus trapped by the pond condemned to suffer horribly. Persephone wondered why he hadn’t died yet. Everything else had. Persephone wanted to wither like the plants. He wanted to shrivel and die. If he died Persephone would be able to return to Hades. Hades pressed him to the ground. She woke alone in the meadow of flowers. When Peresphone had cried the shadows had taken her to Elysium. Now when he cried cold ice fell, snow, hail, rain. But Hades did not appear. 

Hades sat by the pool of water from the river Cocytus. He could hear Persephone wailing, crying out for him. The waters were covered completely with white teardrop flowers. The same as all the underworld. Plant life from the land of the living now resided in the underworld. Hades held a pomegranate in his hand, he had heard the fates’ tale of Persephone today. 

Persephone came across the golden chariot of the sun god Helios. He had left the chariot unguarded. A wild thought crossed Peresephone’s mind and before she could think it through Persephone was jumping into the chariot and urging the fiery horses to fly. 

“ZEUS!” Hera screamed “THE CHARIOT!” 

Hermes arrived in the underworld just as Hades was filled with a heavy dread, Persephone was close to death. 

Persephone drove the horses wildly and then he aimed for the mountain side of Olympus. He would die and so would the gods. They would all go to Hades. 

“Zeus asks you to take back Persephone,” Hermes told the empty throne room. 

Hades snapped into existence beside Persephone in the burning chariot he took Persephone's waist and jumped. 

Hera struck the Chariot away from Olympus, the fiery horses bounced back to the sky “quick!” Hera cried “Apollo, get in there!” 

Hades rolled them into a barren field. Persephone kicked at her shouting “WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? You promised me you wouldn’t” Persephone cried sobbing into Hades robes. 

“I’m sorry” Hades said “I’m sorry” he said uselessly as he also began to cry. 

The earth slowly began to recover, the forests grew green again and the meadow bloomed around the couple.


	11. The god of death's spouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wedding. here be more porn

Hera hustled around the Olympic gardens directing floral arrangements and strategic peacock placements. This was going to be the biggest wedding ever seen. Ever. Aphrodite appeared in a shower of roses “Hiii girl” she said. Hera grumbled at the rose petals they clashed with Heras floral arrangements horribly! 

“Darling,” Aphrodite drawled “look at it from over here” Aphrodite dragged Hera a little to the left showing the romantic rose covered isle. “They're gonna love it,” Aphrodite said triumphantly. 

Persephone wore the pale tunic he had worn as a young immortal breaking into the underworld; he smiled as he walked across the roses flanked by Cer, Ber and Us. Hades was wearing the green robes he had been wearing the day in the meadow. Hera had tried to dress them up with peacock feathers. They refused. 

Hades took Persephone's hands and Hera wrapped the scarf around their hands. Aphrodite showered roses down on the happy couple, Hades kissed her wife, Hades kissed his husband, Persephone kissed his husband, Persephone kissed her wife. 

The goddess of Spring laughed and drew shadows around herself and her new wife vanishing them from Olympus. 

“Huh-wait!” Hera shouted “we have cake!” the goddess’ words fell uselessly on the now empty platform. “Great” Hera grumbled “now the peacock procession will look stupid”

Aphrodite laughed flicking a stray rose petal at the other goddess. “Their celebrating in their own way” Aphrodite wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully, Hera flushed and spluttered “come on darling, show me the peacocks” Aphrodite said dragging Hera off towards the rather humongous gathering of blue and white birds. 

Persephone pinned her wife to the bed. Persephone loved saying ‘wife’, ‘husband’, ‘spouse’. Hades flipped them, slipping a hand up Persephone’s tunic and mercilessly rubbing her fingers right into Persephone’s vagina, tracing fingertips gently over Persephone’s labia. 

“Ah uh!” Persephone moaned, Hades kissed slowly into her mouth “hmmm” Hades grinned and Persephone felt an interesting feeling surge inside her. She suddenly felt shy and hid her face in the pillows. Hades laughed “don’t hide from me” she pulled the pillow away from Persephone “look at me” Hades asked “I want to see you” Persephone slowly turned to face her wife, very aware that Hades still had her fingers pressed there gently rubbing. “There’s my beautiful Flower” Hades cooed and kissed Persephone. A finger hit a particular sensitive area and Persephone cried out gasping into the messy kiss. 

Hades divested them both of their clothes as Persephone lay on the bed panting her body covered with a thousand pinpricks of pleasure. Hades suddenly grabbed Persephone’s hips and pulled Persephone’s legs over her shoulders. Hades kissed Persephone’s sex, licking slowly inside. Persephone shouted out digging her hands into a pillow muffling her cries. “No” Hades said leaning up “I want to hear you” she took the pillow away and threw it to the side. 

And then Hades began to move her fingers in and out of Persephone. Persephone wailed loudly, and somewhere a forest flowered. Persphone’s whole body felt weak with pleasure; her limbs were loose like water; she blinked slowly up at her wife who had paused staring down dumbley at Persephone. “Hades,” Persephone said hoarsely, reaching up for her wife pulling her down into a deep kiss. 

Persephone reached between Hades legs to find her thighs already wet, but Persephone still ran gentle fingers over Hades' folds causing Hades to shudder sensitively. Persephone grinned against Hades mouth meeting her dark earthly eyes. “Perseph-” Hades said hastily, cutting herself off with a loud groan when Persephone pushed a finger inside her. Hades gasped for air breathlessly, her mouth pressed into Persephone’s long red hair. “I want to hear you” Peresphone said using her spare hand to turn Hades’ face away from her neck, Persephone couldn’t resist a gentle press of lips before she began to increase her fingers speed. Hades moaned brokenly pressing her hands into Persephone’s shoulders. “Ahh! Persephone!” 

Hades woke slowly blinking sleep away. She sat up with the bedclothes pooling around her waist. Persephone was nowhere to be seen. A sudden anxiety filled Hades she frowned at herself, logically she knew Persephone was in the garden inside the palace, after all this was Hades realm. But waking up alone had startled Hades making her paranoid. She suddenly felt even worse for leaving Persephone alone in the meadow that one time. Hades melted into the shadows. 

Persephone was sitting in the gardens, enjoying another pomegranate and wondering when Hades would wake when suddenly the shadows lengthened and a naked Hades deposited herself into Persephone’s lap. “I’m sorry!” Hades cried burying her face in Persephone’s chest “I’m sorry for leaving you” Hades cried. Stunned Persephone slowly petted her crying wife. 

“I- oh love, it's alright love” Persephone said gently but Hades shook her head furiously.

“No it's not!” Hades looked up at Persephone, her face tear stained and blotchy “I should have raised the underworld against Olympus for you!” Hades cried. “I should have torn out the fates’ eyes!-I” Persephone gently stroked Hades’ damp cheeks kissing away her tears. Persephone wrapped her trembling wife in the deep green robes she was wearing, holding her close. The lovers clung to one another fragile. 

Aphrodite vanished the image from the fountain “see” she said turning to Hera “they’re just having a moment” Aphrodite said twirling her fingers through Hera’s golden locks.

“Still!” Hera said “all the flowers popping into existence and menacing my peacocks was really too much!” Hera huffed hauntaily pretending that Aphrodite’s sudden proximity wasn't affecting her. It was just very warm today. Aphrodite laughed.


	12. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades 'forgot' to tell Persephone that they're soulmates

Hades woke suddenly. He was very tired. Persephone lay curled into his side sleeping. There was someone in the underworld. Hades appeared at the banks of the river Styx where the immortal Thetis was bathing her child Achilles. Thetis flinched at Hades appearance holding her baby close.

“What are you doing?” Hades asked “washing a new life in the Styx is very dangerous” Thetis clutched her baby tightly.

“My son was born a mortal,” Thetis said, shrinking away from Hades’ anger. 

“You think you can defy the fates?” Hades said dark tendrils wrapped around him. Thetis cried out in fear before fleeing the underworld with her still mortal son. 

Persephone wrapped an arm around his husband “love” Persephone said “come back to bed”. And with that the shadows grew and Hades was pulled away from the banks of the Styx. 

“She’s a very foolish woman” Hades grumbled later on in the Asphodel Meadows.

“Who?” Persephone asked guiding a few baby ducks to their new home “that immortal?” Persephone said. Hades nodded.

“She can’t change her son, the Styx doesn't work like that” Hades said flapping his sleeves “besides he was born mortal because his fated one is mortal and-”

“Fated one?” Persephone interrupted, suddenly interested pinching the ends of Hades sleeve between his fingers.

“Er” Hades said “nothing, um never mind” Hades tried to melt into the shadows but Persephone yanked at his sleeve pulling him out of the shadows.

“Fated one” Persephone repeated meaningfully, Hades blushed and tried to hide his face in his sleeves. “Hades!” Persephone said, pulling Hades arms away from his face “what fated one, explain!” 

The shadows wrapped around the pair depositing them in a human temple Hades tried to escape his husband’s grip but Persephone was not letting up. “EXPLAIN” Persephone shouted from the flailing tangle of limbs and robes. The shadows wrapped around the pair and they vanished. The humans blinked “do you suppose that was a sign?” Medusa asked Andromeda. 

Persephone and Hades landed with a splash startling the water nymphs who were playing in the water. Hades kicked through the water holding his husband close and swam to the river bank. Persephone huffed his arms wrapped stubbornly around his husband. “Okay stop pouting” Hades said brushing his knuckles over Persephone’s cheek “I’ll explain”.

“I can’t believe you tried to run away” Peresephone muttered petulantly. Hades arranged their robes back into place pretending he didn’t hear Peresphone. He glared at the curious nymphs who quickly ran away from the scary god. 

Persephone turned Hades face back to him sitting in Hades lap “fated one” he prompted. So Hades explained. 

A lifelong bond, the strongest bond one can achieve with another person, two souls that are meant to unite. 

Persephone ran his hand over Hades chest, he had snuck it beneath Hades robes. “We are fated aren’t we?” Persephone said, Hades nodded “you knew when we first met didn’t you” Persephone said, Hades nodded again. “You ran away,” Persephone said frowning at his husband and pinching at his skin. Hades winched pushing Persephone’s hand away from his chest. “Sorry flower” Hades said softly. Persephone smiled and kissed his husband.


	13. Hades wants a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the title

Persephone wrapped his legs around Hades waist and licked into his mouth pulling at Hades dark hair. Hades sighed into Persephone’s mouth and let his husband push his robes away revealing his dark muscles. Persephone happily molested his husband grabbing at his firm muscles greedily.

Persephone pushed Hades to the ground tossing their clothes to the side. Persephone pressed their hips together rutting messaily into the crook of Hades thighs. Persephone grinned down at Hades, enjoying the sight of his husband lying on the grass wild flowers stuck in his dark hair. Hades pulled at Persephone’s shoulders and kissed his husband. 

The nymph's twittered hiding in the trees spying on the love making gods. They gasped quietly between themselves getting an eyeful of bare godly skin. 

Later Persephone was looking for her wife. Hades had left early that morning for some business, she was shielding her location from Persephone and Persephone wanted to know why.  
Persephone went down to the river of Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Hades was not there. 

Persephone went up and down the Styx and Acheron rivers on Cheron’s boat. Hades was not there.  
Persephone played with Cer, Ber and Us but Hades did not appear. 

Eventually Persephone sat dispontant in the fields of Elysium. Arachne was braiding Persphone’s hair discussing patterns with Eurydice. 

Persephone petted a baby duck pouting quietly to herself. 

“Flower” Hades said. Persephone gasped, jumping up, finally Hades had appeared. Persephone passed Arachne the baby duck. Persephone then grabbed her wife and dragged Hades away from the fields of Elysium. 

“Flower” Hades said, interrupting Persephone’s tirade about her day, Persephone paused blinking back at her wife. “Yes?” Persephone asked. 

Hades drew Persephone into the shadows taking her to a wild garden she had not been in before. 

“Oooh” Persephone gasped twirling on the spot admiring the plant life “how come I’ve never seen this before?” she asked. 

Hades was quiet. 

Persephone looked back at her wife questionably, Hades was blushing avoiding Persephone’s eyes.

“Did you make this for me?” Persephone asked, Hades nodded shyly. 

Persephone smiled happily wrapping her arms around her wife “thank you” she said. 

Hades led a young woman to the mourning fields, she ran to greet the waiting souls of her parents. Hades watched the family reunite with a small smile on her face as the thought of a child briefly crossed her mind. Hades pondered. 

Persephone laughed playfully as she scaled the rocks over the river Phlegethon, the river of fire. The hero's Hercules, Ariadne and Persus were also climbing, competing in a race to the top. Persephone and Ariadne were neck and neck ahead of the others.

Persephone walked into his rooms wiping non-existent sweat from his brow (she had won the race) Hades was washing in their pool, stripping off his tunic Persephone joined her. Hades smiled running wet fingers into Persephone’s red hair kissing her husband. Persephone hummed into the kiss “hmm this reminds me of when we first met” he said softly biting down on Hades bottom lip. 

“Persephone?” Hades said, Persephone hummed in response “do you want children?” Hades asked, Persephone froze mid kiss his hands smoothed over Hades backside. “I-” he said thinking a slow smile growing into a blinding grin “are you asking?” Persephone said meaningfully.

“Yes,” Hades said, blushing wrapping her arms shyly around her husband, hiding her face in his muscled chest.

Persephone hooked Hades legs around his waist kissing her deeply and rising from the water. Persephone carried Hades to their bed. Hades pushed Persephone back against the pillows straddling his waist, Persephone’s hands ran slowly over Hades hips and the back of her thighs. Hades stared into Persephone’s eyes, sinking down inch by inch her hands on his shoulders as she moved slowly thrusting gently up and down. Persephone moaned helplessly, rocking his hips up to meet Persephone’s. Hades gasped with pleasure pulling at Persephone’s back until he lay down on top of her fucking into her in between her thighs.


	14. Adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris causes trouble with a certain golden apple

Hera was throwing a banquet. Hera liked inviting fellow immortals to Olympus and showing off the great spectacles she created. Today she had created a golden peacock for the occasion and was busy telling Artemis the detail she had put into every feather. 

Hades and Persephone sat on top of each other by a pool of water, kissing and generally ignoring the festivities. A few of the nymphs peeked around the edge of a marble pillar squealing at the couples romantic display. 

A golden apple fell into the centre of the festivities. The crowd of immortals gasped immediately pointing at the sparkling fruit wondering where it came from. Hera frowned at the apple and decided she would pick it up but before she could get close the apple suddenly changed into a small immortal child. The small boy began to cry. Aphrodite gasped leaning over Hera’s shoulder “what a beautiful boy!” the goddess cried and reached out to pick up the small immortal. 

“Adonis!” Persephone cried snatching up the crying boy. Aphrodite was left grabbing air, she pouted displeased. Persephone smoothed back the Adonis’ dark hair pressing a kiss to his forehead murmuring gently to the child. The immortals muttered amongst themselves wondering where the golden boy, Adonis had come from. Aphrodite pouted. 

“Daddy” Adonis said to Persephone. Aphrodite gasped scandalised clutching at Heras’ arm. 

“Ah! Persephone! Did Hades knock you up!?” Aphrodite asked loudly, Hera elbowed Aphrodite admonishing her. 

Persephone smiled, there was a spark in his eyes as though he had a saucey secret. All the immortals all leaned in to hear what the god of Spring was going to say.

“No. I knocked up Hades” Persephone said. 

The nymphs’ squealed, Zeaus passed out, Dionysis dropped his cup of wine. 

“OH MY GODS” Aphrodite screamed. 

Olympus descended into chaos. Minor gods ran around shouting and the noise grew louder and louder. 

Hades stood to the side of the room artfully placed in the shadows the grey tendrils brushed his robes. He side eyed the goddess Eris. She had been tasked with minding Adonis. Eris shrugged “opps”. 

Eventually Olympus calmed down. At least as calm as a place like Olympus could be. 

“You’re telling me,” Aphrodite said from where she sat on a chez lounge, one leg hooked over Heras’. “That Hades, Hades the grumpy ghost king had this, beautiful, baby” Aphrodite pointed at Adonis “how is that possible!” Aphrodite said ignoring Hera telling her to be polite. 

Persephone frowned from his own seat. He was sitting in Hades lap. “I don’t understand” Persephone said “Adonis looks just like Hades” Persephone said. 

Aphrodite gapped and even Hera had to admit maybe Persephone was suffering from a bit of love blindness.  
Persephone turned his puzzled look to Hades, his husband was blushing. “Love,” Persephone said, “why are they acting as though you-Hades”. Hades looked away embarrassed.  
“Hades” Persephone said, “have you been shielding your face?” 

“Yes!” Aphrodite interrupted pointing accusingly “Hades is always shielded with grey shadows!” Aphrodite waved her hand in front of her face to demonstrate the golden bracelets on her wrists clashed together noisily. “We never see his face!” Aphrodite complained. 

“Well,” Hera said, “sometimes we see a sort of half skull.” She also waved a hand in front of her face to demonstrate, the bracelets she was wearing bashed together, they matched Aphrodites’. 

“Hades” Persephone said disapprovingly. 

Hades sighed and lifted the grey shadows masking his face.

Aphrodite fell off the chez lounge. 

Several nymphs spying on the group fainted. 

Apollo suddenly went down on his knees nursing a nose bleed.

“What?” Artemis asked “has no one else seen Hades face before?”

Hera leaned over the side of the chez lounge “are you alright?” she asked Aphrodite. 

Aphrodite laughed stunned, “he’s so pretty” she whispered to herself.


End file.
